


Mythical Creature Shenanigans

by BedBike360



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bleeding, Brutalization, Crying, Cum Inflation, FTM, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Gaping anus, Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Manipulation, Modern Era, Nipple Fucking, Oral Sex, Psychological Manipulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough Vaginal Sex, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Torture, Urethra Sex, Vaginal Sex, cock shaming, cum, excessive cum, female to male, forced anal sex, forced vaginal sex, monster cock, one shots, rough anal sex, small cock, trans male, transgender male, urethra sounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedBike360/pseuds/BedBike360
Summary: Modern Fantasy and Fantasy one shots featuring my own version of elves (and various other mythical creatures). Because my other fanfic has had spam comments despite being properly tagged, I’ll put a warning. Tags will be updated as new kinks are added, and disclaimers will be put in the notes at the beginning of each chapter. WARNING: These stories will contain the brutal raping, abuse, and harming of babies, children, teens, and adults.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Mythical Creature Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> An introduction to this modern fantasy universe.

It had been a few years since magic and supernatural creatures had been exposed to the world, and while monsters and fey were quick to integrate themselves into human society, humans, for the most part, were still reeling in from the shock. Rumors of hauntings were suddenly given the benefit of a doubt, people in mental wards for believing in magic and monsters were being re-evaluated, and lawmakers and politicians alike were struggling to understand how to regulate magic and gerrymander the monster vote. Humans still had no way, for the most part, to control, monitor, or block magic. There were certain cultural and religious rituals and charms that could protect against some magics, but there were always work-arounds and loopholes. You could sign a contract with a demon to protect you, but if you don’t read the fine print you could be selling your soul to become their person cocksleave for eternity. Certain cultures and traditions gained protection through the revealing of magic and mythical creatures, such as Japanese Oni and Western Gargoyles that protect homes, festivals, parades, and buildings. Each Oni and Gargoyle has their own preferred method of punishing trespassers and criminals, and each “employer” has their own way of disciplining the guards that go too far or are caught slacking off and rewarding ones who perform well and save them from danger.

The most troublesome of creatures can usually be found in the fey, creatures who love mischief and chaos, excel in magic and charms, and are renowned for their shape shifting capabilities. The majority of fey, if not all, have extremely long life spans (compared to humans, that is) and, like most mythological creatures, have the ability to impregnate any gender of any species. One such race of fey in this world, the elves, physically grow slowly over the course of hundreds of years, but psychologically grow at the same rate as humans. This results in elves being as smart as college students with the vocabulary and articulation to match, but with the bodies of toddlers. Only in their late 4,000s do elves finally physically reach the appearance of teens, yet have more knowledge in their minds then any normal human could even comprehend. While this does cause confusion between elves and humans, Elves know of these developmental factors and have laws and morals to match the psychological development of their peers. This, paired with the fact that most fey and mythical creatures have a very low age of consent (if they even have an age of consent) and not only are fine with public acts of sex, but sometimes even encourage such situations, will often leave humans in extreme shock when they see a full grow man using what appears to be a 2 year old baby as a fleshlight in the park or on the subway. Videos and pictures of such encounters have already flooded the internet beyond capacity, and since the “baby” is technically a fully mature elf capable of consent, nothing can be done to legally stop the spread of this pseudo-pedo material. With public sex now normalized, public nudity is (by comparison) nothing out of the norm. This has led to more public sex, of course, and the sexualization of young elves has led to plausible deniability when a little human boy starts massaging, licking, and sucking on the massive, limp cock of a naked Orc on the subway or a bus, who can claim that he thought he was just receiving a pleasant surprise from a generous young elf.

Of course, problems do arise when people and creatures alike use their powers and magic to force humans into submission and trick them into what’s practically slavery and prostitution....


End file.
